Temperature sensing using cooled detectors, such as those made of such as those based on mercury-cadmium-telluride materials or those based on superconducting materials, has been known for some time.
Temperature sensing systems based on quartz resonators that operate at ambient temperatures have been described by Vig in various patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,686,779 and 5,744,902. Vig teaches the use of quartz crystals cut at specific orientations. In particular, Vig explains that, since quartz is anisotropic, crystal cut orientations can be found to minimize, or alternatively, to selectively increase sensitivity to temperature.
There is a need for an ambient temperature sensing system that is more sensitive than existing systems.